Golden Princess
by avengedchocolateangel
Summary: Hiei finds himself falling for a girl who touches his cold heart with her kindness and selflessness. Will she catch him before he hits the floor?  Rating may change
1. Living with the Beast

**Author's note: The rating on this story may change depending on how I decide to go with it. If you don't like made up characters that interfere with the story then this isn't the story for you. If you are looking for HieixKurama action this ALSO is NOT the right place for you. I just don't like that pairing. -_- I hope you enjoy the story!**

_Momiji's POV_

I never thought that I would be in a place where I felt almost wanted, almost a necessity. Since I was born I was expendable. No one wanted me. They all plotted to send me away, send me so far away that they would never have to see my face again. I understand why, I mean it's not like I have a pretty face anyways. From the day I was born they all shunned me like I was some kind of disease, a horrid sickness descending upon them like the plague. Few people ever made me feel different.

I suppose I was fragile from the beginning. My delicate skin and health were always troubling. I am not much of a demon. I could hardly scare a fly let alone kill one. I was a horrid, wretched little drab of a swallow. What anyone ever saw in my lemon, short hair or my disgusting pallor of skin I still have yet to know to this day.

Hiei and I were to marry since we were young. His father, who he barely knew agreed with my father that it would benefit them both to have some kind of alliance through children. The reason they chose me was because not only was I meek, but short as well. It's true they wanted someone small since Hiei wasn't going to be more than five feet tall.

I did not have any friends until I met Hiei and his friends. He had gotten in trouble with the Spirit World and had to help Yusuke the spirit detective. Therefore, he was ordered to stay on earth in a house near his friend Kurama. His sister Raven stayed with us in the house. I was told soon after he had been ordered to stay on earth that I would live with him. I was incredibly frightened to be honest. We had only met twice.

The house was large enough to easily avoid each other if we had desired. Raven was not at all like her brother however, and she wanted to become my friend as soon as possible. She was supposed to marry Kurama. This may all seem very strange to humans, but the truth of the matter is that demons are still very old fashioned about these things. She was a spit fire if ever I saw one, and she had no desire to be with Kurama, even though he was exceedingly handsome. Hiei was as well, but his brutality scared me to the point where I did not even want to look at him again. We hardly avoided each other though, although I am sure we both desired to do so.

Hiei came into the house with his normal scowl. His hands were clenched tightly in his pockets. His eyes shifted back and forth across the room until his eyes darted onto me. I felt embarrassed that I was not prettier.

"Are you supposed to be a girl of some sort?" I blushed seven different shades of red.

"Girls can have short hair too," I replied meekly. Although truth be told, my hair was much shorter than his. He sneered, and started to leave the room. Raven then peeked in the room and said, "Hiei you are not leaving until I've heard something nice from your mouth." Surprisingly to me, he did not back talk to her, or give her a temper. He sat down on the couch and stared at me with his arms crossed over his chest. His sister entered the room. She looked nothing like him, but was gorgeous none the less. She had long purple hair, gray skin and bright blue eyes. She dressed like a girl I saw in a fantasy video game once, where she shot people with an epic gun and had two really cute girl friends. She smiled at me and came over, sitting on the other couch with me.

"I feel like we've met before, but my name is Raven. It's nice to meet you again Momiji." I smiled, feeling grateful that she was being nice to me.

"I feel as though we have. It's nice to meet you Raven."

"I'm sorry you have the misfortune of meeting my brother. He has an attitude. Once you get to know him…..he's still an ass." Hiei didn't bat an eyelash, but after a moment he smiled.

"Sis, you should know how I am by now. It shouldn't be a big deal."

"I don't think it is but this poor girl seems scared to death of you." He gazed up at me and I flinched.

"So I killed a few humans and tried to turn them into a zombie army. And I could kill her in an instant or less. There's nothing to worry about as long as you don't piss my sister off. She's not nearly as merciful as I am." His sarcasm was dripping over every word. It didn't make me any less afraid of him.

"I ordered some take-out. Why don't you two try to get along while I go get our food huh?" Raven quickly got up and was out the door in moments. Hiei stood up and walked over.

"Do I look scary or what? Scarier than other demons or what?"

"I know that you have a lot more power than I do and I would really rather not mess with you."

"Smart decision. Still, why are you afraid of me?" I haven't done anything to you yet."

"I've always been afraid of things. I still think you're scarier than all my nightmares combined though. I think you're scarier because you look so normal. At least with other demons they look scary."

"I suppose so. But then again, you should always expect the unexpected."

"I always do," I barely whispered. He was coming closer.

_Hiei's POV_

Why does it piss me off so much that she's afraid of me? I guess it's because I've never had a pretty girl be afraid of me. Her eyes are so full of fear it makes me want to laugh at her, but she might get more afraid. Damn it I have no idea what the hell women want! Kurama must be a woman's fantasy but my sister doesn't want him! Hell, women should just tell us what they want. Still I have to admit, it's nice to not have to look up for a change. The old man did a good job.

Everything about her is the exact opposite of the type of girl I get along with. She seems so weak, and helpless. But for some reason, I find myself not hating her. Sure, the fact that she's afraid of me pisses me off like no tomorrow but I don't dislike her.

I decide it's a good idea to walk away when she grabs my shirt.

"Could you just stay for a little while longer? Even if you're just being mean to me, or scaring me it's better than being alone," her angel voice whispered. Why? Why do her words cut me like a knife? I know that feeling, the hatred of being alone, even though I cause it. Normally I prefer it. But her doe eyes are pulling my chest. I want to hug her, tell her I won't leave her alone unless she asks me to. But that's not me. And it will never be me.

"Is Momo afraid of being alone?" I sneer. The words hurt, like daggers piercing my tongue on the way out. God why do I feel the need to be vicious? She looks away, sadly out the window. I sit on the couch next to her.

"How long have you been alone Momo?" She looks at me, her soft eyes filling with tears that will never escape their velvet prison.

"Longer than you know."


	2. Human School

**Author's Note: To my one reviewer, I am well aware of Yukina's existence and she is in this chapter actually. I am following the story of the series, although Hiei does not appear much in the beginning (after stealing the artifacts). **

Chapter 2: Human School

_Momiji's POV_

I was not allowed much more than a week to settle in. Raven was constantly out, like she could not remain still for more than an hour without feeling like she was going crazy. Hiei and I were all by ourselves most of the time, although he seemed to take more care in avoiding me then he would ever admit. We spent little time together. When we did spend time together he would spout his constant chain of threats. After awhile I became less afraid of what I thought he was going to do since he never actually did anything.

After a week of living in the same house as Hiei, Raven declared that she and I would go to human school with Kurama, also known as Shuichi Minamino. My people skills are incredibly lax, so naturally I was frightened. Not only meeting humans, but meeting Kurama for the first time made me nervous. He was supposedly Hiei's best friend, which made me skeptical that he was the push-over Raven proclaimed him to be. Hiei laughed and said that going to human school was a complete waste of both our time. Raven shot back that we didn't have anything better to do.

The uniforms were very cute. The moment I stepped into mine I felt incredibly happy and comfortable. I put a cute, small white hat on and felt amazing. It is not often I feel pretty or even cute for that matter. I twirled around in the mirror a few times before going downstairs. Hiei took one look at me a scoffed.

"You look like a stupid doll." And for the first time in my life, I put my hand on my hip and flipped him off. Then, realizing what I had done, I retracted my hand and started giggling. To my surprise he smiled, almost laughed.

"If you were nicer Hiei, maybe a girl who doesn't look like a doll would go out with you," his sister said. She had been standing in the door with her bag. I blushed, feeling bad that she had said that to her own brother.

"I don't want any WOMAN holding me down. They're nothing but useless creatures for the most part."

"You only say that because most of us are taller than you."

"I happen to be 5'3."

"With your hair maybe." Raven laughed. Hiei kept his calm demeanor and smile.

"You are walking with Kurama aren't you? I can't make sure you two get there safely today. I have to play delivery boy for Koenma."

"Of course. Although I'm fairly sure we could take care of any human scum."

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's her." Hiei then walked quickly out the door. It was embarrassing that he assumed I couldn't take care of myself. He was probably right though. I couldn't defend myself to save my life. Raven gave me an almost pitying look, and then adjusted my hat as a big sister would.

"We don't want to be late on our first day do we?" I smiled up at my new best friend.

"No, I don't think that would leave a great first impression."

"Damn girl, your voice is quiet. I hope the old teachers don't have trouble hearing you." She gave me a dazzling smile. I felt so embarrassed, but it wasn't meant as an insult. She grabbed my hand and we were out the door. We passed several houses and streets. Eventually we saw a handsome red head boy with beautiful green eyes waiting for us in a maroon uniform. He smiled and waved as we approached. Raven's expression turned sour for a moment. She sighed and then presented an enormous smile.

"Shuichi, this is Momiji Katsuraga. Momo, this is Shuichi Minamino. Hiei will always call him Kurama."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Momiji." He smiled with sincerity, then looked a little more sternly at Raven and said, "Make sure you watch out for her. The moment other girls see you with me you will both be attacked by some fairly psychotic girls."

"Oh I am certain you have LEGIONS of adoring fan girls." Raven had learned her brother's sarcasm well. She smiled, batted her pretty lashes, and continued to walk.

"She acts like she despises me, yet she always makes some excuse to come over to my house. I highly doubt she hates me."

"I highly doubt it too. She has nothing but good to say about you Shuichi. She's lucky you know," I stopped, somehow still smiling, "Even if Hiei ever felt like being nice, the most you get is relaxed sarcasm. At least you seem kind and forthright."

"Hiei will open up to you in time I think. More than he does even with me, perhaps because you are such a gentle girl. I haven't talked to him about you, but he may like you already. You can never tell with Hiei." Raven turned around and called, "Are you guys coming yet? We're going to be late!" We scurried to catch up. As we approached the school we could hear the murmur of girls. They were staring angrily at us, eying us with envy and discontent.

"I've got to get to class Raven. Hopefully we'll be in the same class, though I doubt it. See you at lunch. It was nice to meet you Momiji." He quickly departed. As soon as he left we were swarmed, as he had warned us.

"What are you doing with Shuichi? He'd never go for girls like you! Is the little one even a girl?" They all harassed us at once.

"We just so happen to his new neighbors not his girlfriends so back the hell up!" Raven's temper was quickly escalating, and the girls backed off. Raven paraded down the hall, and I nervously scampered behind her. We got our class, and were showed directly to the room. Kurama was sitting in the front and he smiled as Raven entered with a face that could only be described as the face of a victor.

"Why don't you two girls introduce yourselves?" Raven stepped forward, with an ever confident grin.

"My name is Raven. That's all you'll ever need to know."

"Thank you, please sit next to Shuichi. And you?"

"My….name….is…..Momiji….Katsuraga….." My face lit in a bright crimson color and most of the class proceeded to laugh at me.

"Alright, you can sit by the window if you please. Now class we are going to begin with….." I stared mindlessly out the window, feeling very alone and awkward.

"Hey, Momiji was it?" A boy next to me looked at me with a grin.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you eat lunch with me?" I blushed.

"No thank you. Maybe another time?" He looked down, looking embarrassed. The classes went by quickly and lunch came. I went outside and sat on a bench alone. I could hear what all the other girls were saying about me. I was used to that kind of talk, but the fact that humans were saying it made it all the more humiliating. I took out my lunch and seriously considered crying.

"You shouldn't let those horrific excuses for living things makes you upset you know," a voice I knew said. I looked up into the tree and Hiei was sitting there.

"How long have you been here?"

"All day watching you take crap. And I saw that ignorant fool try to ask you out."

"I don't see why you'd care." He jumped down and looked down on me.

"As long as you're in this pathetic building you'll say you have a boyfriend. Even if you think it's a lie it's fairly close to the truth." I looked up at him, grateful that he would save me from turning boys down with excuses. I gave him a large smile.

"Would you like to have lunch with me Hiei?"

"It doesn't look like you have enough food to feed me." I reached into my bag and took another bento box out.

"I made one just in case you decided to follow me today." He sat next to me and took it, his eyes a little disbelieving.

"Is this what you were doing at five in the morning?" He looked into my eyes, questioning my reasoning.

"Yes. But I was awake anyways. It really wasn't any trouble." He starting eating, being polite as Hiei could get.

_Kurama's POV_

"Does Hiei know your sister is held captive yet?"

"No. Let him enjoy this small happiness for today. He will learn of Yukina soon enough."


	3. Oh Shit

Chapter 3: I Think I Hate You

_Hiei's POV_

I can't believe she did all this for me. I act like a complete ass, I threaten and demean her, yet she continually does nice things for me. I scare her to death but she wants to make me happy. I hate to admit it but I like her smile. It makes my chest feel funny, and I actually have to hold back a smile. That rarely happens to me.

"Hiei I have to get back to class." I look over at her. She's frowning, looking miserable.

"I'll walk you there." What the hell am I doing? I'm actually going to walk into a human building? But her smile makes it worth it somehow. Walking her down the halls I notice the looks guys give her, and the cruel looks the girls give her. As we get into her class, most of the humans have sat down, giving her a condescending look. I have no idea what the hell pisses me off so much about them.

"If I find out any of you have touched her OR have made her cry I will come back and eliminate every one of your pathetic lives. Got it?" I snarled.

"And just who are you?" asked the boy who had asked her out. I wanted to rip his head off the most.

"I'm her boyfriend Romeo. And if you ever try to pull that little stunt again I'll cut your balls off." It looked like a good time to make my exit, so I did.

_Momiji's POV_

Oh my god I'm completely mortified. No one will even look at me except Raven and Kurama, but they're laughing hysterically in their seats basically clutching their sides. I never thought that Hiei would ever be so…. Possessive considering he doesn't even like me. There was a great feeling inside me though that I couldn't explain. The day dragged by, endless in its ordinary boredom. And even as I walked home with my two new friends, I could feel Hiei watching me.

_Hiei's POV_

"Hiei I know you're there. You might as well come in. My mother made some snacks." Damn Kurama caught me again. I came through his window.

"So confess. What do you think of the girl?" Oh god why couldn't he just meander around the point like he normally would?

"She seems like a fragile little baby who's been coddled since infancy. I don't think she would survive one minute in the demon world. "

"Yes but do you like her?"

"More than I thought I would."

"Just tell me what you think. I can tell you like making her smile already."

"Her smile reminds me of both of my sisters' ok? It's not a crime."

"I have yet to see you threaten humans over another girl." I let out a long, aggravated sigh.

"If I don't protect her no one will."

"And what about your devious tendencies?"

"She's attractive, of course. Her face is likable; her body is immaculate for one so short."

"And what about her personality? Women have them you know."

"I like her. I find myself wanting to talk to her, which really bothers me. I like to be alone."

"You can't be alone all the time Hiei. Why don't you be alone with her? You might find you like it." I then got up and jumped out his window.

_Momiji's POV_

I woke up to Raven shaking me hysterically, and I could already tell it was going to be a wonderful day.

"Momo please wake up! We have to stop Hiei before it's too late! You have to get up!" I slowly rubbed my eyes and looked up at her. Kurama was standing next to the bed looking worried.

"What happened?" If Hiei was in trouble, I wanted to help him.

"Their sister was kidnapped Momiji. Hiei found out and we need to stop him before it's too late."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"To prevent this! Momo, if he kills a human, my brother will be in more trouble than just probation! He'll go to prison or worse!" Raven was crying excessively.

"I'll get dressed and go stop him. You two can catch up to me later."


	4. Brutality

Chapter 4: Brutality

_Hiei's POV_

I am going to kill that son of a bitch. He thinks he can do that to my sister and get away with it? I'm going to fuck him up so bad he'll never piss the same again! I think what makes this worse is that Kurama and Raven knew what was going on and they didn't have the decency to tell me. Momiji might have known too and if that's the case I don't want any further association with that bitch. Ignorant humans believing they can use demons without some kind of retribution. I will murder every single one of them. Not a life should be spared. Yukina doesn't deserve this. Who would torture someone like her? She's so loving and innocent. I run through the building, hoping I can find her before its too late.

_Momiji's POV_

I really hope I'm not too late. I can run about as fast as Hiei, but he's had a 12 hour head start. I don't want Hiei to go to jail. He's the only I can count on to never be fake, to tell me what he really thinks. He's my only real friend in the world. Hell, I guess that makes him my best friend. He makes me laugh and he makes me cry and I know I don't want to go back without him. He is one hundred percent right. That human bastard should die for what he did to his sister. No demon deserves that, no matter how vile the human may think they are.

I run as quickly as I can through the halls of the building. Getting in was easy enough since Yusuke and Kuwabara took out all of the guards. Finding Hiei would be difficult though. He could manipulate his energy to make it so he was unable to be located. The last thing you want when you're about to avenge your sister's suffering is to be found. So the most logical thing to do is to follow the stench of the evil humans and I will hopefully find him. Running up several flights of stairs, I finally burst into the room where I see a girl with turquoise hair watching Hiei beat the shit out of an ugly human. She looks absolutely terrified, and I feel really scared as well.

"Hiei! Hiei you need to stop! Think about what you're doing!" My pleas seem to do nothing. He keeps pounding his fists into the man's head. I run as fast as I can and grab onto his back. I wrap my arms around him, crying, fearing that he'll be arrested and taken away from me. The girl reaches out and touches his arm.

"Please stop." She's crying too.

"Hiei please stop. If you don't they'll take you away. Raven, Kurama, and I…. we need you. I need you. Please don't do this. This human's life is not worth your freedom. Please stop," I blubber into his chest. He puts the man down. I release my arms and he turns around. He looks at his sister, astounded that she did not want vengeance. Then he looked at me and wiped my tears away. I grasped onto him, not wanting to let go. Yukina ran down the stairs to assist Kuwabara who had just risked his life to save her. I look up at Hiei, still crying.

"Why didn't you say anything to her Hiei?"

_Hiei's POV_

I looked down into the doe eyes that made my chest beat faster and faster, and I replied softly, "She doesn't know I'm her brother." Her eyes looked so confused, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why not Hiei?" I sighed. I wanted to explain everything to her, tell her what had happened to me as a child, who I was raised by, how I got my Jagan eye and so much more. Yet I knew that giving her that information could be incredibly dangerous.

"She wouldn't want to know her brother was a criminal like me. It would be better if she lived with her memories and her dreams than if she had to live with the reality." She looked up into my eyes, her eyes filling with pools of tears.

"Hiei that's not fair. You can't know what she would or would not like to life with. She may even believe your dead and it would be better for her to know you're alive."

"No one wants me Momiji. My parents proved that." Damn it all I slipped up. I didn't want her to know anything. She brought her hands up to her eyes and began to bawl into them.

"That's not true Hiei! I think you're amazing! If I didn't have you with me, I'd be all alone again! I wouldn't have a friend in the world without you! I never would have met anyone nor done anything. You are my best friend and without you I would be the loneliest person in the world. Now that I've known you I know in my heart that I never want to life without you! When we're together I feel perfect. I don't want you to think those things about yourself," she bawled. It sounded almost like one big sentence that she couldn't quite finish. I grabbed her, held her to my chest. I wanted to make her stop crying. There were so many tears that she was soaking the entire front of my robe. She slowly calmed down. She pulled away a little ways and looked up at me.

"Promise you'll stay with me Hiei? Promise you won't leave me." She looked like she was going to cry again. I nodded slowly.

"So many days I've been alone. I don't want to be alone again Hiei. I'm so tired of being alone."

"I'm tired of being alone too Momiji. I won't leave as long as you don't." She smiled up at me; her eyes still red from all the crying.

"I'm so glad I found you before it was too late."

"And it was a good thing you did too, for it appears we are too late," Kurama stepped into the doorway with my sister. Her eyes were red as well, and she ran for me. She grabbed onto me, almost crushing me.

"Hiei I'm so sorry. I thought I was going to lose you again. Please don't ever scare me like that again." I was going to say something vile and retched but Momiji's look stopped me dead in my tracks. I never really want to hurt my sister's feelings, it just kind of happens. She lets go and gazes down upon my face. I show no emotion as always, even though I want to tell her that I'm sorry that I worried her. I can't let her see how I feel. People can use my weaknesses against me easily. She already uses my softness towards her as leverage. Momiji grabs my hand a gently says, "Let's go home Hiei." And I can't hold in my smile. Not a smirk, a real genuine smile. My first ever.


	5. Dark News

Chapter 5

_Momiji's POV_

Every day is a constant trial of my will to go on. School with humans is still rather loathsome, even though Raven seems to be a social butterfly. In a small attempt to get the fan girls away from him, Kurama proclaimed Raven to be his girlfriend, much to her mortification. Raven has made many friends and has many social graces, while I am almost a complete loner. I feel as though my temperament has changed since meeting Hiei. I no longer feel the need to please everyone. Hiei still lurks around corners, only for me to catch him lurking.

Sitting in a classroom I half listened as a teacher went over the fundamentals of geometry once again. Staring out the window I see Hiei sitting in a tree, looking curiously at me. I stick my tongue out at him and he smirks his evil little smirk, and continues to watch me. School was almost over, and I could not tell why he was so happy. He rarely ever smirks or smiles, yet hear he was grinning like a fool. There had to be some kind of new development that I had yet to hear of. The bell rang, and it wasn't our turn to clean up the school so Raven and I walked out to meet Kurama only to see him with Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

_Hiei's POV_

How am I supposed to tell her about the tournament and make her understand it is a good thing? Winning this tournament would be amazing. I don't think either one of them will want to listen about how I'm "putting my life in danger". Raven will never want Kurama to do it. She's in love with him; she just doesn't realize it yet. Raven looks us over, trying to read us like she normally does. She places her hands on her hips.

"And just what is it you boys are up to exactly?"

"Now Raven, don't be upset. We are going to the Dark Tournament." God Kurama you are such a pathetic baby. She has you wrapped around her demanding finger.

"Well that's good since I got an invitation to perform there again. I cannot go without an escort you know. My father would never allow such a thing." She smiled at him with one of her dazzling smiles and he visibly relaxed. Momiji looked incredibly confused. Raven looked down at Momiji.

"My friend Raquel and I are asked every year to perform at the Dark Tournament during intermissions. If you want to perform with us as well you are more than welcome to. Pretty much what we do is get on the stage half naked and sing incredibly provocative songs. It drives males crazy," she explained. Momiji suddenly smiled.

"I think I can do that." Raven locked arms with Momo, and they proceeded to walk on.

"Let us know when we need to leave boys," Raven called back to us. Kurama looks at me.

"Is she really on stage half naked?"

"Most definitely. You are going to be incredibly jealous by the time they're done."

"Why on earth would I be jealous? I harbor no feeling towards your sister."

"Kurama once you stop lying to yourself you'll understand." And with that I walked away.

_Momiji's POV_

"Ok Momo we have got to by you some wicked sexy stage clothes." Raven tugged me along through the streets of the city. There were way too many stores for me to be able to find anything.

"What's the theme exactly?"

"We always dress in Gothic Lolita. It's frilly and sexual," She winked at me.

"Why exactly are we doing it though?"

"They pay us and it's a good opportunity to see how many men we can leave wanting," She laughed. She was completely fearless. Nothing could tear Raven down.

"Don't you want Hiei to look at you like he wants you Momo?" I blushed.

"I don't think of Hiei like that."

"Why sure you do. I've seen the way you two look at each other and the way you two talk to each other. There is clearly something there and you two refuse to admit it. Just like Kurama refuses to admit that he likes me."

"Do you like Kurama?" She stopped walking and looked at me.

"Hell no but he's damn fine so I like to make him sweat since he won't ask me out for real." She gave me a naughty grin. I felt kind of bad for Kurama. He really had no idea he had feelings for her, yet she took full advantage of his inexperience with women. Poor, dear Kurama was completely aware of this fact.

_Hiei's POV_

"They've been out for a long time huh?" Kurama smiled at me.

"I suppose they have Hiei, but getting between women and shopping is asking to commit suicide. We'll just have to be patient and count our blessings. After all we could have been dragged along for the ride my friend." He moved the chess piece lazily across the board. I sighed. He was correct in his analysis of the situation. The house without the girls felt very empty. They weren't carrying on about how some boy gave them a certain look or how they were going to beat on some girl. Well most of those remarks came from Raven, but it was still quieter. Momiji was constantly playing the piano in the room next to the living room. She played beautifully, since the years of performing in front of parents had given her much confidence. The only other time I had met her before she started living with us was at a party in the demon world. We were introduced after she played a piece for everyone. They clapped and were very polite. She said she missed a note or something and everyone said she was overly critical of herself. Her playing was the only thing keeping me in the room, since I can't stand all of those "high society" ninnies. She always seemed too innocent to be a demon. While looks could often be deceiving, it turned out that she was exactly what she seemed; she was an innocent and damaged girl. She was fragile emotionally and wasn't confident in anything she did other than her piano playing. I'd often sit outside the door and listen to her play. Often I would hear her melodic voice start to sing along with the tune. She had the voice of an angel. Her tiny voice could barely be heard over her playing, but if you listened closely, you could hear her. She often sang love songs and songs of broken hearted fools. Yet she was a joy to listen to. She would sometimes play late into the night and be exhausted in the morning. I often wished I could tell her how much I adored her playing and singing but I fear she would stop.

Suddenly both girls walked through the doors, carrying many bags in their hands. I raised my eyebrow, wondering why they had bought so much and where they had got the money.

"Where exactly did both of you get the money for those things?"

"From your father Shuichi," Raven grinned.


	6. Just the Way I Am

**Well as a writer I adore mushy, overly lovely chapters. This can never happen with Hiei. So I am going to enjoy the delicacy with which I will approach this entire romantic tale. Please enjoy and review. **

_Momiji's POV_

_On the roof is peaceful as can be. And there people down below can't bother me. _Never have truer words been spoken. I have found that after every long and hard day in the human world the only place to escape to is the roof. Even Hiei does not impose on me here, as if he realizes this solitude is necessary. The wind blows through my short hair as I gaze into the lowering sun. It smells almost fresh for once, devoid of the normal human stench that reeks over it. The roof of this small building is my sanctuary, my one true home.

_I'll get far away from the hustling crowd and all that rat race noise down in the street._

The sound of footsteps coming up the stair case approaches, that intolerable creaking sound invading my silence. I sigh, knowing it can only be one of two people who ever dare to break my meditation. It can only be either Yukina or Raven in my mind's eye. They seem to know that my will is easily broken, and not far reaching. The footsteps are slow however, keeping a constant dragging pace. I continue to stare off into the distance, not wanting to break the silence. Hiei appears in my peripheral vision looking into the same direction as I am. I slowly turn my head and look at him.

"I do not mean to intrude upon your solitude or your peace. I have never done so before, however there is not much time left for us to converse about what is about to happen Momiji." I can tell he picked his words carefully. He knows what it is like to desire a modicum of loneliness once in a while. He can respect my isolation, but I understand why he must speak. He turns to me, looking very serious.

"I forgive you Hiei. Since I will be leaving tomorrow I understand." I feel myself twisting in place, losing the feeling of absolute power that being alone upon the roof brings. Hiei takes away all confidence from me and yet he gives it back at the same time. He never breaks eye contact as if trying very hard to make a silent point.

"I am worried about my sister and yourself. Going to the Dark Tournament for a few days without us could be very dangerous. Especially since the reason you two are going is to basically be bait." He made a large swallowing noise then continued, "I am concerned mostly for you. You are a complete fool who has never done such a thing like this. Demons will take as much advantage of this as possible."

"Hiei. I am not the complete idiot you think I am. I will be safe. I am worried about you. But at least I don't try to make up damned fake reasons."

_Hiei's POV_

_I want you to know how much I am going to miss you in the next week. My closest companion, my dearest friend. The hold you have over my heart frightens me. Every word I think must be suppressed inside. I cannot feel for you. I cannot yearn for you. I cannot pine for your affection. If I ever admit this to you, I will be a complete fool. I cannot tell you I am jealous of the stares you receive. I cannot tell you that I feel desire for you, that there are nights when I awake from pure bliss just dreaming of your touch. I cannot tell you how I yearn for each conversation and mourn the death of each one. I cannot be like Kurama. I was not meant to love freely. I do not even think I know what the word means._

I look into her eyes, the obvious anger apparent in her stare. She can see through me. I sigh, frustrated, I try to express me feeling of longing in one simple gesture. And yet again I fail. Yet her gaze softens, her lips turn into a smile. A weak smile, but it is still a smile. She tilts her head softly to the side and then slowly touches my nose with her finger.

"I'm going to miss you too Hiei," she giggled. Her small laugh sounded like a bell ringing in my ears. I closed my eyes and smiled. Another full hearted smile all for her. She found part of my message without even batting an eyelash. Perhaps someday she will find what I feel without me saying a word. I can only dream. For waiting on a confession from me is like waiting for a snow storm in a desert. Suddenly she wraps her arms around me and I deafly hold her back.

"Hiei you are my best friend. I will miss you terribly but it is only a week and we are being foolish. I dare say we shall survive." And Kurama's words then echoed in my ear. _You are hopelessly in love my friend. You might as well give in._ Oh Kurama I have given in. She unfortunately will never know. My usual frown comes back and I release her from my weak grasp.

"Please like I would miss you for a moment. Don't be ridiculous." She looks up at me and laughs. She knows she cannot change who I am. Perhaps that is one of the reasons I am falling so quickly for her. She will always accept who I am. And I will always do the same.


End file.
